Here, Let Me: Snow Storm
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: Wade's got a fantasy crush...


_Here, Let Me:_

_Snow Storm_

"I can't believe that we're stranded here. I'm going to freeze my balls off."

"I know. I think I'd rather be anywhere other than some hotel in Canada…snowed in. But hey, at least they got us a nice room." Wade mumbles

"…the least they could do." Justin looks at him wearily as he drops his bags to the floor

"Try cheering up while I'm in the shower. I really don't want to be here anymore than you but I'm going to make the best of it…I would appreciate you not being a sour puss."

"Bugger off Gabriel." Justin shrugs and goes to the bathroom shutting the door behind him and locking it for good measure. He could see that Wade was in a foul mood and didn't want him to do something rude like come in and flush the toilet whilst he was showering. Why did Wade volunteer to room with him if he was going to act like this? Justin finishes his shower, wraps his lower half in a towel and cautiously opens the door. Peeking out, he can see Wade on the other bed thumbing through the channels

"Why did you volunteer to room with me if you were in a bad mood? You could have gotten a room to yourself." Wade glares at him

"Wha?"

"They offered you a room to yourself and you said that you would room with me when you saw that Slater had decided to room with McIntyre."

"I don't know. I thought that I was being nice by rooming with you so you didn't ride out the storm alone but I guess not. I can go ask for that single room if my attitude is an annoyance to you." Justin puts his hands up defensively

"You don't have to…I was just asking." Wade internally breathes a sigh of relief

"I'm going to shower." He absently waves him off while searching through his bag. In the bathroom Wade turns on the shower and steps under the hot stream of water. He puts an arm on the shower wall and rests his head against it. He knew exactly why he had volunteered to room with the smaller man – he was in love with him and had been for some time now. It was no secret that either man was gay. However, it was a secret that he, Wade Barrett, had never been with anyone. Man or woman. Sure, he'd had girlfriends before but he was always so "focused on his career" that they never got to the sexual part of a relationship. Truth is he never wanted that with a woman or a man that is until he met the dark haired South African. Thinking back to their time in the Nexus Wade found himself stroking his impressive member. As he started to quicken the pace there was a knock at the door

"Wade!" Snapped out of his trance he weakly called back

"Yea?"

"You've been in there for almost an hour. I think other people in the hotel might like some of that hot water you're hogging." An hour! That would explain the tepid water currently raining on him. Hastily, Wade lathers himself and rinses off. When he walks out his eyes immediately find Justin in his bed looking at something on his iPad

"You okay, dude?"

"Yea. I'm fine." Wade quickly jumps into bed mainly to hide his softening hard-on. He lays on his back but quickly turns to his side when he realizes that he was making a tent with the blankets

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm completely fine. Thank you for asking." Shutting down his iPad Justin swings his legs out of bed and to the floor

"Yea well you don't seem fine to me. Are you really that upset about being snowed in?" Wade sighs

"No Justin. I'm just tired is all. My apologies for being such a grumpy asshole." Justin laughs as Wade punches his pillows trying to get them just right

"Do you think a cuddle would make you feel better?" Wade gulps audibly. "Hey, I'm not trying anything I just know that sometimes a cuddle makes me feel better."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure. What are friends for right?" Wade scoots back in the bed as Justin lifts the sheets and snuggles in. "How's that?" Wade almost purrs

"That's nice." He wraps his arm around Justin's slim waist

"See? I can tell you're feeling better already." Wade sighs

"Sorry."

"It's alright…quite natural really." Still Wade moves away from him and Justin follows. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Wade said nuzzling the back of his neck

"Another."

"Sure."

"You're gay right? How come you've never tried hitting on me?" The arm around his waist slips off

"What? Why would I do something like that?" Justin turns and looks at him

"Because you like me." Wade laughs. A high-pitched almost maniacal laugh

"Just – are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I feel fine. I think you're the one who may be having a problem. If we're friends like you say then why can't you just admit it…at the very least to me." The maniacal laugh stops

"We work together Jus."

"And what's wrong with mixing business with pleasure?" Before Wade could move Justin leans over and presses his lips to the older mans. Wade leans into the kiss as Justin pulls back. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That you like me." Dropping his head to the pillow Wade sighs

"You kissed me to see if really liked you?"

"No. I already knew you liked me. I kissed you because I like you and wanted to kiss you." Throwing the sheets back Justin sits up and straddles Wade's tapered waist. "Am I making you uncomfortable? Because you look uncomfortable." He starts to blush a deep shade of red. "Wade?" He looks away

"I – I've never done anything like this before." He hears Justin gasp

"Never?"

"Never."

"Not even with a woman?"

"Not even with a woman."

"So just do what comes natural. Do you want to touch me?" Still looking toward the bathroom he answers

"Yes."

"So touch me."

"Where?" Justin laughs

"Anywhere you want." Wade lets his hands rest on Justin's lithe thighs. "Well aren't you a gentleman. Touch me like you touch yourself when you think of me."

"Justin." He stands and takes his boxer briefs off then climbs atop Wade

"Now I'm as vulnerable as you feel. Touch me." Wade hesitantly lifts one hand from Justin's thigh and wraps it around the smaller man's shaft. "Is that how you touch yourself? Here, let me." Justin positions his hand making sure the bigger man has a firm grip. Justin licks his lips and begins to thrust into Wade's fist. Taking the hint Wade starts to pump his fist, slowly at first but then he sets his own rhythm occasionally letting his thumb brush across the slit on the top of the head causing Justin to pant

"Stop. Stop."

"Did I do something wrong?" Justin smiles

"Wrong? No. All of that was very right. I want to try something else with you." Panicked Wade sits up as much as he's able

"We're not going to…you know, are we?"

"As much as I want to, no. I want to get you comfortable first."

"So…so, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry. You'll like it. I promise." Justin leans down and kisses Wade then starts moving down his body. Reaching his nipples he takes one into his mouth. Instantly it becomes hard and Wade sighs happily. Kissing down further Justin arrives at the waistband of the gym shorts Wade put on

"Yea, you don't have to, uh –

"Shut up would you?" He slowly pulls the shorts down with Wade lifting his hips enough for Justin to get them all the way off. He raises his eyebrow. "Well Mr. Barrett, this is very majestic. And I must say that I am honored to be the first person to do this."

"Do wh –" Before he finishes his question Justin wraps his skilled lips around the tip of Wade's penis

"Justin." Justin looks up letting it slip from his mouth

"I haven't done anything…yet." Lowering his head Justin swallows Wade down deep-throating him

"Fuck!" He puts an arm across Wade's hips to stop him from thrusting into his mouth. He was almost too much for him to take down. Relaxing his throat, Justin starts to bob his head up and down getting into a rhythm. After a few minutes of going painstakingly slow Wade stops him

"Justin I need you." He looks up wiping the spittle from his chin

"Aren't we just so eager all of a sudden? I'm teaching you so we do as I say. Understood?" Wade looks at him puzzled. "Surprised? The Justin in the ring is not the same man in the bedroom. Got that?" That turned Wade on. He nodded his head. "Now, may I continue?"

"Please." This time Justin sucks at a faster pace and pumps Wade at the same time. Hearing Wade's breaths quicken Justin alternates between licking and sucking as he starts to jerk himself

"I – I'm going to… " Justin drinks Wade down he cums a minute later

"I hope that was worth the wait."

"I think so." Justin turns the TV on to the weather channel. "What are you doing?"

"Checking the weather. I want to see how long this storm will last."

"Why?" Justin smirks showing off one dimple

"Because, dear Wade, I have so much to teach you…we're going to be here awhile."


End file.
